Calendrier de l'Avant Noël - 2016
by The Peanuts Bird
Summary: Quand on mêle Noël moldu et cohabitation forcée entre Serpentards et Gryffondors - 25 chapitres prévus (minimum) - Un poil Hurt/Comfort au départ pour cause de flashbacks tristes. Événements post Bataille Finale - Yaoi DraRon - LE RATTING ÉVOLUERA PEUT-ÊTRE !
1. Annonce

**Discla** **i** **mer** **valable pour tou** **s** **les futurs chapitres** **:**

Tout appartient à **_JK Rowling_** , ceci n'est qu'un emprunt éhonté de ma part pour faire mumuse avant Noël.

L'image de couverture de cette fanfic est une oeuvre de la très douée _**Cremebunny** _ (sur Deviantart) qui fait des chibis de Draco beaucoup trop mignons ! Je vous invite vivement à aller faire un tour dans sa gallerie DeviantArt.

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue.

Ceci est (ou plutôt sera) une fic un peu spéciale puisqu'elle constituera mon premier **Calendrier de l'Av** **a** **nt** **Noël** (la faute d'orthographe est volontaire), destiné au départ à être offert à _**MyOwnMarilyn**_. Ce sera donc à cheval entre le recueil d'OS et la fic à chapitre. On y trouvera sans doute des traces (plus ou moins prononcées selon les chapitres), de Yaoi = romance entre hommes.

Je préciserait au début de chaque chapitre le thème et le rating correspondant, et on débutera le premier décembre prochain. La fin de semaine (= les trois premiers jours) sera consacrée à des "portraits" de souvenirs, et on entamera ensuite le véritable **Calendrier de l'Avant Noël**.

* * *

 **Contexte :**

Niveau **contexte** on se situe après la fin de la guerre. Je pars du postulat que tous les élèves restant de la promo que l'on connaît (la génération d'Harry en gros) ont refait une dernière année à Poudlard pour rattraper la précédente (interrompue brusquement par la bataille finale).

Niveau **personnages décédés/en vie** , normalement je n'ai touché à rien par rapport aux livres, mais je me suis permis des libertés avec ceux pour lesquels rien n'était précisé.

 **Libertés prises** aussi côté Malfoy : à la fin de la guerre Draco (ici on utilisera la version anglaise de son nom, que je préfère personnellement) s'est détourné de Voldemort et a participé à la victoire de Harry, mais  pas ses parents (contrairement aux bouquins).

Pour finir, petit **rappel de date** : la bataille finale du tome 7 a eu lieu le 2 mai 1998.

* * *

J'espère que tout ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des liens vers vos propres Calendrier de l'Avent (ou ceux de vos auteurs favoris).

 _ **/!\ Pour l'instant, l'écriture est bien entamée mais pas terminée !** Vous pouvez donc me proposer des idées de thèmes/péripéties, et je verrai si je peux les intégrer. Par contre, je suis en période d'exams, et il est donc possible qu'il y ait quelques cafouillages (=décalage de 24 à 48h pour la publication d'un chapitre)._

 _Par contre, je vous fournirait bien 25 chapitres au total, promis (voir plus, si je décide de poursuivre l'histoire)._

Enjoy !

 **TPB**


	2. 01 - Draco et les supplices familiaux

Portrait 1/3.

 **Rating** **:** K+

* * *

 ** _Draco et les supplices familiaux_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas l'été.

Il n'aimait pas les bestioles qui se réveillaient et voletaient partout, la transpiration qui collait les cheveux aux crânes, la lumière omniprésente et agressive qui forçait les gens -aussi bien les Sangs-purs comme lui que les autres- à plisser les yeux d'une manière absolument ridicule.

Il n'aimait pas devoir lancer quatre sorts de protection avant de poser le moindre orteil dehors pour préserver sa peau diaphane, ni le sable qui s'insinuait dans tous les recoins, ni les algues qui pullulaient sous les vagues... De toutes façons, il n'aimait pas beaucoup la mer non plus, et éprouvait un enthousiasme très mesuré à l'idée de la vague d'exhibitionnisme qui s'abattait sur les plages en été.

Mais ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était la chaleur lourde et accablante qui rendait le moindre effort épuisant, la moindre situation dramatique, couvrait continuellement les corps de transpiration et réduisait à néant toute tentative d'avoir l'air présentable.

Non, décidément, Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas l'été.

Aussi, quand l'hiver arrivait à Poudlard, il laissait ses petits camardes de Serpentard geindre contre le froid qui envahissait les cachots, il se délectait de sentir la bise mordante sur ses joues au matin, et s'autorisait même un franc sourire lorsque les premières neiges recouvraient le château et le parc d'un large et duveteux manteau blanc.

Cette année plus que toutes les autres, Draco était vraiment, sincèrement _heureux_ de voir les grands froids arriver, et rien ne viendrait entacher ce bonheur. Parce que, _ô_ _joie,_ _ô_ _miracle_ , cette année son bien aimé paternel était enfermé à Azkaban et sa mère -cloîtrée dans un couvent moldu plutôt que dans la prison sorcière du fait de sa condition fragile- pas franchement en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de lui non plus.

Alors oui, en ce premier décembre 1998, Draco Malfoy jubilait, s'impatientait, s'extasiait, il allait _enfin_ pouvoir profiter pleinement !

Pas de soirée mondaine entouré de la crème des Sangs-purs venus cracher tous ensemble sur les vilains méchants Moldus, pas de dîner insipide avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son talent inné pour couper l'appétit à tout un chacun, pas de fête guindée avec les mêmes parents inexpressifs, les mêmes cousins insupportables et les mêmes vieilles tantes célibataires collantes que depuis dix ans. Il était libéré, personne ne viendrait le scruter de trop près, courir dans ses pattes ou lui tirer les joues en lui répétant à quel point _qu'est-ce qu'il a grandit , on l'a connu grand comme ça_ , et _qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père, un vrai Malfoy pur sang,_ _un futur grand Mangemort_ _,_ et _comment ça va à l'école_ _,_ _est-ce qu'il a des bonnes notes en_ _Sortilège et en Potion_ , et _gnagnagna_ et _gangnagna_...

Pas de Mangemorts exécrables, pas de guerres, pas de pactes, pas d'opérations sécrètes, violentes et illégales, pas de dangereux criminels dans le salon du Manoir.

Pas de traîtres pour le traiter de faible ni de justes pour le traiter de traître.

Pas de _Doloris_ qui se perdent de la baguette du mage noir.

Tout ce joli petit monde était bien au chaud en prison ou six pieds sous terre, et c'était parfait comme ça. Lui, qui avait su se retourner au bon moment et échapper à l'emprise de Père et de sa charmante petite secte, qui avait risqué sa vie comme les autres pour œuvrer à la défaite de Voldemort, qui avait été gracié par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie _en personne_ , était installé bien au chaud dans sa Salle Commune, terminant un devoir de Métamorphose.

Tout ce qu'il lui manquait désormais, c'était à long terme une cavalière pour le bal de Noël, et à court-terme une grande tasse du délicieux chocolat chaud à la guimauve que les elfes de maisons du château confectionnaient tout l'hiver.

Esquissant un sourire satisfait, Draco reposa sa plume, roula son parchemin et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

C'était décidé, ce Noël serait le sien. Il serait grand, il serait beau, comme dans les rêves des Moldus, et le dernier des Malfoy se tiendrait fièrement debout au milieu de la foule, dans toute sa gloire, sa fierté, résolument _vivant_.

Et ce même s'il devait se droguer aux potions de sommeil jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour faire taire ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et on se retrouve demain pour portrait suivant (Ron _)_.

 **TPB**

 _PS : Si vous aussi vous vous lancez dans l'écriture d'un Calendrier de l'Avent ou qu'un de vos auteurs favoris en fait un également, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer le lien ou le nom de la fic, je les lirait avec grand plaisir !_


	3. 02 - Ron et les fantômes estivaux

Portrait 2/3.

 **Rating :** K+/T (semi Hurt/Comfort pour cause de souvenirs tristes et thèmes difficiles)

* * *

 _ **Ron et les Fantômes estivaux**_

* * *

Se laissant tomber lourdement dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Ron poussa un énième soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

Ginny était enfin montée se coucher, après une nouvelle crise de larmes désespérée dans ses bras. _Encore_. Cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, et Ron savait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas avant la fin de l'hiver. Car si Noël avait toujours été une période de joie dans la famille Weasley, le décès de Fred en mai dernier était encore bien trop frais dans leurs mémoires pour se retrouver sereinement en famille après ça... Ron aurait préféré affronter Voldemort une seconde fois plutôt que de supporter ça de nouveau, il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable.

Il avait déjà passé les vacances d'été avec Harry au Terrier, et ç'avait été atroce. Trois longs mois -puisque la fin d'année avait été écourtée par la bataille- à essayer d'ignorer les faux sourires de sa mère et ses sanglots étouffés dans les bras d'Arthur le soir après que les enfants soient montés se coucher, à essayer de ne pas voir les traits de Remus et de Nymphadora sur le visage du petit Teddy Lupin, à essayer d'apprendre à dire seulement "Georges" et non plus "les jumeaux", à essayer de garder contenance lorsque des hiboux apportaient de nouvelles lettres de condoléances, ou pire, de vieilles lettres adressées à Fred... Heureusement, Bill avait accepté de les accueillir, Hermione Harry et lui, quelques jours en fin d'été dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Fleur, ce qui leur avait permis de sortir un peu de cette ambiance étouffante avant de reprendre les cours.

Non, cette année Noël ne serait définitivement pas joyeux chez les Weasley.

Le regard de Ron se perdit dans les flammes tandis qu'il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu par cheminée avec ses parents quelques jours avant. Lui qui s'imaginait se sentir soulagé après leur avoir annoncé qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer au Terrier pour les fêtes, cela ne s'était pas du tout, _du tout_ déroulé selon ses espérances.

Molly avait pleuré, Arthur avait grondé, ils n'avaient pas compris. Pas compris à quel point ce serait dur, tellement dur de se retrouver dans sa famille, sa maison, mais à un de moins... Dur de passer dans tout ces lieux, d'y revoir tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec les jumeaux, les _deux_ jumeaux, de devoir jouer les grand-frères forts et assurés auprès de sa famille, alors que sa plus profonde envie serait de se terrer dans le giron de Georges et d'y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Revoir Georges... pour ça non plus il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Après la bataille finale, celui-ci avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner ses blessures et vérifier l'état de son oreille tranchée quelques mois auparavant, avant de revenir au Terrier à peu près en même temps que Ron. Le silence avait alors été étouffant, solide, increvable. Au Terrier on parlait à voix basse, plus personne ne n'élevait la voix, ne courait, ne fredonnait. Rire était devenu indécent. L'apogée de l'enfer personnel de Ron s'était cristallisée sous ses yeux lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Georges recroquevillé sur le lit de Fred, délirant et fiévreux, psalmodiant le nom de son frère entre deux sanglots.

Cela faisait alors trois jours qu'il refusait de sortir de leur chambre, de se nourrir, de faire quoi que soit d'autre que de rester là à pleurer. Molly et Arthur n'osait pas le brusquer, n'osait plus rien faire en fait, mais Ron, crevant d'inquiétude lorsqu'il entendait son frère gémir de douleur dans ses cauchemars la nuit, avait défoncé la porte de la pièce pour y entrer. La maigreur de son frère, sa pâleur extrême, et surtout, _surtout_ , le regard fou qu'il lui avait jeté sans le voir l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait avoué à sa famille. Contre l'avis de ses parents, il avait été chercher Mme Pomefresh qu'il savait travailler à Sainte Mangouste depuis la fin de la guerre, et elle avait emmené Georges avec elle.

Ron se rappelait avec une précision douloureuse comment sa sœur l'avait regardé lorsque les médicomages avaient emmené Georges. Il s'était senti comme un traître, un lâcheur, et cela lui avait transpercé le cœur. Mais si Ginny avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant deux semaines après cela, Harry et ses parents, eux, avaient compris. Après deux jours de pleurs et d'ignorance volontaire de leur plus jeune fils, Arthur et Molly s'étaient calmés et avait remercié Ron d'avoir fait ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire eux-même, mais qui avait peut-être sauvé Georges de la folie.

Ron soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Cet été horrible ne s'effacerait jamais vraiment, et il n'était sans doute pas devenu fou lui même uniquement grâce à son amitié avec Harry et Hermione. Le soutien qu'ils avaient mis en place les uns vis-à-vis des autres avait été salvateur pour chacun d'entre eux, et avait entre autres permis à Ron de reprendre contact avec Georges, par des lettres qu'il envoyait tous les deux jours à Sainte Mangouste. Georges ne répondait pas aussi souvent, mais au moins il répondait, de manière lucide et sans avoir l'air de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, ce qui était déjà foutrement rassurant pour le jeune rouquin écrasé par la culpabilité.

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Neville venait de passer le portait de la Grosse Dame. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers le roux et s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil attenant. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles devant le feu, enveloppés par un silence neutre et tranquille, finalement brisé par Neville d'une voix douce.

\- Comment va Ginny ?

Ron haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Au milieu du dîner, Malfoy avait eu le malheur d'esquisser un sourire à son groupe d'amis -ou ce qu'il en restait-, et la rouquine avait éclaté de colère avant de se précipiter à la table des Serpentards en insultant tous ceux qui passaient sous ses yeux - et Malfoy en particulier- de traîtres, d'assassins, leur interdisant de rire, parler ou même respirer. Ron et Harry l'avaient faite sortir pour la calmer pendant qu'Hermione tentait de contenir les choses et elle s'était effondrée en sanglots dans les bras de son frère. Un dîner parfait, en somme.

Neville laissa le silence s'étirer à nouveau puis reprit tout aussi doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu as fini ton devoir de Métamorphose pour demain ?

Ron remercia intérieurement son ami pour ce changement de sujet bienvenu.

\- Presque, il faudra simplement que j'écrive la conclusion demain matin. Et toi ? Répondit-il sur le même ton que le brun.

\- Je l'ai terminé juste avant le dîner, heureusement. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour relire quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et Ron renversa sa tête sur le canapé, les yeux piquants de sommeil lui aussi. Il réalisa qu'il s'était assoupit lorsque la main de Neville sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

\- Allez vient, Harry est rentré, allons nous coucher nous aussi.

Le roux acquiesça silencieusement et suivit son meilleur ami et Neville vers leur dortoir sans poser de questions.

Dans leur chambrée, tout le monde savait que Harry s'éclipsait régulièrement chez leur nouvelle directrice, Madame McGonagall. Elle avait toujours eu le jeune Potter en affection, et à la fin de la guerre elle s'était portée garante de la sécurité au sein de l'école de lui et ses amis les plus proches -en particulier ceux qui avaient participé à l'opération au Ministère-, s'assurant qu'ils étaient préservés tant des anciens Mangemorts vengeurs que des journalistes intrusifs. Depuis, lorsque Harry avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron ou Hermione, c'était généralement elle qu'il allait voir. Et même s'ils ne posaient aucunes questions, ses camarades de dortoir -Ron surtout- attendaient résolument son retour lorsque cela arrivait.

C'était l'une des nombreuses règles tacites qui s'étaient mises en place à Poudlard, en particulier au sein des classes de huitième année : on ne parle pas de la guerre, on ne pose pas de questions, on ne laisse personne seul.

Et entre ces murs chargés de souvenirs et ces non-dits permanents, au milieu d'adolescents et d'adultes qui avaient été en première ligne lors de la Grande Guerre, Noël promettait décidément d'avoir une saveur bien particulière.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et on se retrouve demain pour troisième et dernier portrait (Harry _)_.

 **TPB**


	4. 03 - Harry et le cercueil invisible

Portrait 3/3.

 **Rating :** K+.

* * *

 ** _Harry et le cercueil invisible_**

* * *

Pour Harry Potter comme pour tous les autres élèves, se réveiller au château était une sensation diablement étrange.

Chez lui, ouvrir les yeux tous les matins sur les rideaux pourpres de sa chambre de Gryffondor plutôt que sur le plafond grisâtre de chez les Dursley avait toujours su éveiller un sentiment rassurant et confortable de sécurité absolue. Mais après le passage de la guerre... Dormir blottit dans les draps rouges prenait un côté macabre. Manger dans la Grande Salle aussi, tout comme déambuler dans les couloirs, s'asseoir en cours, passer dans le Parc, longer la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, réviser à la Bibliothèque... Chaque millimètre carré de Poudlard était empreint d'un voile sombre à l'odeur putride et au goût métallique. Vivre là, c'était comme dormir dans un cercueil : ils auraient beau y mettre toutes les couleurs et le confort du monde, ils se sentiraient quand même morts à l'intérieur.

Son principal lot de consolation, c'était de se dire que les autres ressentaient exactement la même chose, malgré tout ce qu'ils semblaient penser.

Pour la plupart, ils le regardaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre face à lui, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, comme s'il avait vécu pire qu'eux, scarifié plus.

 _Pire_. Quelle comparaison stupide. Merlin, c'était la _guerre_ ! Tout était pire que tout.

Alors oui, les autres ne pouvaient qu'imaginer le déchirement d'avoir été dans la tête de Voldemort, de lui avoir fait face, de l'avoir sentit s'insinuer dans son crâne, tout posséder, même ses souvenirs... Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer, ils ne l'avaient pas vécu, ils n'étaient pas lui !

Mais Harry n'était pas eux non plus, et il ne pouvait lui aussi qu'imaginer la douleur de Ron lorsqu'il avait du envoyer son frère à l'hôpital lui-même. La douleur d'Hermione face à sa famille, ses amis moldus auprès de qui elle avait dû tenir sa langue alors qu'elle venait de vivre la guerre... la _Guerre_ , bon Dieu ! Une vraie, comme dans les livres d'Histoire, cachée mais tout aussi réelle ! Évidemment ses parents -au courant de l'existence du Monde Magique- tentaient de l'aider, mais ils étaient loin de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle avait été impliquée dans tout ça...

Harry ne pouvait toujours qu'imaginer la joie macabre que Neville avait dû ressentir en voyant Bellatrix succomber sous les coups de Molly Weasley, et la culpabilité qui l'avait sans doute envahit à la pensée qu'il s'était réjouit de la perte d'une vie humaine ; il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la honte brûlante et la tristesse contenue qui pesait sur les épaules des Serpentards restant ; qu'imaginer les dernières pensées de Snape ; qu'imaginer... tout le reste !

Toutes les pensées de tous les autres élèves aux visages anonymes, qui le regardaient avec distance, comme s'il n'était pas comme eux, comme s'il était plus à plaindre... Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Il aurait voulu que tous ces gens le détestent, le regardent avec colère, lui jettent des pierres au visage. Oh il avait sauvé le monde, d'accord, c'était formidable et il en était fier, bien sûr... Mais à quel prix ?

Comment être sûr qu'il n'avait pas provoqué plus de morts en combattant Voldemort et en entraînant tous les autres à sa suite que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait simplement prit le pouvoir ?

Harry se demandait souvent où en serait le Monde Magique s'il était mort aux côtés de Cédric Diggory en quatrième année. Bien sûr, Voldemort aurait sans doute fait un coup d'État ou quelque chose du genre et dominé le Monde Magique, les Sangs-mêlés aurait dû se cacher quelques temps, ou fuir en zone moldue et les premiers temps auraient été rudes, mais après ? Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu moins de morts au final ? Est-ce Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Fred, Dumbledore, et tous les autres seraient toujours en vie ? Sans doute que Dumbledore non, peut-être bien que Snape non plus, mais les _autres_ ?

Il y avait tellement de morts anonymes, dont les visages s'effaçaient déjà de sa mémoire... Les premiers temps, ç'avait été le plus dur. Se dire que ces gens étaient morts pour une guerre qu'il avait lui même enclenchée -ou au moins accéléré- et qu'il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Il avait passé des nuits entières dans le salon des Weasley, blottit comme un enfant sous la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire prendre, à répéter encore et encore et _encore_ la liste de noms inscrite dans le premier numéro de la Gazette paru après la Grande Bataille. Il avait combattu contre sa mémoire, s'était forcé à faire rouler tous les noms dans sa bouche, à les apprendre, à imaginer une famille, des amis, des goûts, des mimiques, une vie et une mort propre à chacun, pour s'en souvenir encore un peu.

Lorsqu'il avait raconté cette culpabilité et qu'il savait autodestructrice à McGonagall lors de l'un de leurs premiers entretiens, elle lui avait offert un cadeau inestimable : une pensine. Avec l'ordre de répéter tous ces noms pendant une dernière nuit, et de loger ce souvenir dans le puits à souvenirs une bonne fois pour toutes. Harry avait sagement obéit et, depuis, quand une fois par semaine il allait dans le bureau de la directrice, il prenait le temps avant de repartir de _revivre_ la liste de noms. C'était devenu une routine, une routine à la limite de l'obsessionnel, une commémoration privée un peu malsaine mais réconfortante, son deuil personnel. Ça l'aidait à supporter les draps rouges, la Grande Salle, les sursaut paniqués de tout le monde à chaque claquement de porte, les regards fous, le cercueil maquillé en école.

Les seuls qui avaient du mal à comprendre tout cela finalement, c'était les premières années. Bien sûr, ceux qui avaient réellement prit part à la bataille étaient pour la plupart en cinquième, sixième ou septième année, mais même les plus jeunes élèves durant la guerre avaient quelque part vécu, _sentit_ les combats à Poudlard.

En revanche pour les petits nouveaux, qui avaient vu ça de loin, comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre pays, la situation était étrange. Ils étaient parmi les autres, les plus vieux, vivaient avec eux, jouaient et étudiaient avec eux, en fait ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien avec leurs aînés !

Mais Harry se dit tristement qu'ils ne vivaient pas vraiment tous au même endroit et n'y vivraient jamais. Pour toutes les générations suivantes, Poudlard serait un château. Fantastique oui, un peu fou c'est vrai, mais un château, comme il l'avait été pour lui durant ses premières années. Les générations suivantes ne verraient jamais -et heureusement- les corps alignés dans la Grande Salle, les cendres dans le Hall, le sang sur les murs, les ruines, le chaos. Elles ne n'auraient jamais cette vision en transparence en passant dans les couloirs, le Parc, la forêt, la bibliothèque, ni même les _toilettes_.

Et même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, Harry priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils ne comprennent jamais la raison du regard vide qu'arboraient ceux qui avaient prit part au combat. Parce que s'il s'en était sortit avec un _Expelliarmus_ face au mage noir ce soir là, tous n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Et même s'ils se taisaient, tous savaient que la lueur verte de l'Impardonnable n'avait pas appartenu qu'aux Mangemorts.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et à demain pour le début du vrai Calendrier, avec le premier "chapitre" (Noël moldu & Calendrier courtois).

 **TPB**


	5. 04 - Vendredi 4 décembre 1998

Étude des Moldus.

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 ** _Vendredi 04/12/98 \- __Noël moldu & Calendrier courtois_**

* * *

Vendredi matin à 7h50, un Draco Malfoy tiré à quatre épingles poussa la porte de sa salle commune et se dirigea d'un pas militaire vers le cours d'Étude des Moldus. Si on oubliait les cernes creusés sous ses yeux -habilement atténués par un sort de Bonne Mine- et son regard qui se faisait parfois fuyant, il avait la dégaine du parfait petit Malfoy Junior un vendredi matin habituel : impeccable, le menton bien haut, et plaqué sur le visage un rictus qui annonçait d'emblée "je suis une diva de mauvais poil, essayez un peu de venir me parler pour voir".

Draco avait en effet passé une nuit agitée, en compagnie de cauchemars au goût de déjà-vu qui l'avait laissé à trois reprises recroquevillé dans ses draps au cœur de la nuit, terrorisé et en sueur. Autant dire que le matin venu, il en était arrivé à un point où il songeait très sérieusement à dilapider le reste de la fortune familiale pour faire construire un monument à la gloire de l'inventeur du sort de silence, sans qui sa réputation aurait été définitivement ruinée par ses camardes de chambrée. Flashs aveuglants, yeux fous exorbités et regards morts, bouches démesurément ouvertes sur des hurlements de haine ou de terreur, trous béants dans la chair... Toutes ces joyeuses bribes de rêves dont il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la part de vécu et de fantasmé, restaient imprimées sur sa rétine même une fois éveillé. Elles l'empêchaient de se concentrer, maintenaient ses nerfs à vif, écorchaient sa conscience, le laissaient confus, agressif, comme une bête blessée. Ce matin, s'il avait pu, il aurait étripé chaque petit première année couinant qui passaient trop près de lui, inconscient de l'angoisse que le contact physique déclenchait chez lui.

Et devoir se lever à 7h pour aller passer trois heures en Étude des Moldus afin de rendre un devoir sur les fêtes foraines à son professeur n'avait _vraiment pas_ amélioré son humeur.

Pourtant, Madame Stilinski était loin d'être désagréable. La Sang-Mêlée brune d'une quarantaine d'année, était en effet constamment survoltée et arborait généralement un large sourire contagieux. Elle rendait ses cours agréables et vivants, traitant de sujets aussi divers que la géopolitique du monde non-magique, les espèces non-fantastiques en voie de disparition, ou encore les divertissement et sports en vogue chez les jeunes Moldus.

Ainsi, durant son premier cours, les élèves avaient appris avec elle l'histoire et les règles du base-ball, qu'ils s'étaient empressés de mettre en pratique dans le Parc. Et si Malfoy était honnête, il devait bien admettre que même si les Moldus étaient parfois désespérément aveugles à toute forme de magie, ils étaient en revanche foutrement doués pour occuper leur temps libre.

Aller en cours d'Étude des Moldus aurait donc été très loin du calvaire, si Madame Stilinski n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à faire participer ses élèves. Une semaine sur deux, chacun repartait de cours avec un projet personnel de recherche pour la fois suivante, avec pour consigne de rendre un parchemin de vingt centimètres au moins sur le sujet et d'en faire un résumé dynamique à la classe.

Draco avait ainsi eu l'occasion de se rendre parfaitement ridicule en allant se plaindre auprès de la bibliothécaire qu'il ne trouvait pas le sens du mot "churros" dans les grimoires. _Sigh_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune sorcier blond avait fait son devoir, et cette pensée l'aida à refréner son angoisse de la foule tandis qu'il s'installait à son pupitre aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson. Il la salua d'un sourire mécanique et observa nonchalamment les autres élèves pénétrer dans la salle, son regard s'attardant sur Ron Weasley qui s'installait avec de Neville Londubat. Avec la fin de la guerre et la reconnaissance du rôle joué par le roux dans son achèvement, celui-ci avait largement démentit son image de petit toutou faire-valoir de Potter, et ainsi sensiblement gagné en popularité. Dans un souci de diplomatie évident, Draco s'était alors attelé à faire évoluer son comportement vis-à-vis du jeune rouquin de "conflit verbal fréquent et recherché" à "indifférence polie". Parce que même si sa position actuelle était beaucoup plus enviable que celle de la plupart des anciens Mangemorts, le blond était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne faisait pas _du tout_ l'unanimité parmi les "gentils". Prudence était devenu son maître mot en présence du trio infernal : personne -et surtout pas lui- ne tenait à se mettre à dos la petite cour de fans gravitant autour de Weasley, Granger et Potter -cour qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un comité de rencontre d'illuminés obsessionnels qu'à un véritable fan-club.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Claironna gaiement leur professeur en pénétrant dans la salle, interrompant Draco dans ses pensées. Allez allez, dépêchez-vous de vous installer, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

Les retardataires s'empressèrent d'obéir, et les bavardages se clamèrent peu à peu, chacun s'armant de sa plume pour suivre le flot de paroles rapide de leur enseignante.

\- Bien. Vous le savez, Décembre à commencé il y a quelques jours et Noël approche à grands pas. Comme je vous l'avait annoncé la fois dernière, nous allons donc consacrer cette séance et les deux suivantes aux traditions moldues liées à cette période.

Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir une chose : si pour nous Noël est, outre une occasion de se faire des cadeaux, surtout une excuse pour faire une petite fête ou un simple dîner en famille, les Moldus l'encadrent, eux, de tout une flopée de rites et de traditions, qui changent selon les pays et les cultures. Nous avions bien sûr déjà parlé du lien étroit entre Noël et la religion chrétienne, mais ce n'est pas seulement de cela qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui.

Dans la plupart des pays occidentaux, les Moldus - _tous_ les Moldus- fêtent Noël. C'est souvent un événement à la fois familial et collectif : les maisons et les villes sont soigneusement décorées, on prépare longtemps à l'avance une grande fête pour le soir de Noël, la nourriture est spécifique à cette fête, bref : durant les semaines qui précèdent le grand soir, on ne vit que dans cette perspective, et le quotidien s'en trouve modifié.

Vous connaissez sans doute déjà quelques traditions moldues, qui peux m'en citer quelques-unes ? Et rappelez-vous, aucune réponse n'est idiote, ne soyez pas timides !

Aussitôt la main d'Hermione se leva.

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Le sapin de Noël est la plus emblématique. C'est une tradition que les sorciers aussi utilisent, mais beaucoup moins que les Moldus.

\- Bien, une autre ?

\- Le... Papa de Noël ? Proposa Parvati Patil avec une moue incertaine, déclenchant de légers gloussements.

\- Presque Miss Patil, il s'agit du _Père_ Noël. C'est une bonne réponse, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Draco écouta en silence les idées qui fusèrent, allant des plats typiques de cette époque de l'année aux classiques déjà vus en cours comme la crèche du Noël chrétien, en passant par des idées beaucoup plus farfelues sorties de nulle part qui provoquaient souvent un fou-rire général.

\- Non Monsieur Goyle, je vous assure que les Moldus ne partent pas à la chasse aux lutins le soir de Noël. Trancha finalement le professeur en retenant un rire. Bien, vous avez déjà une bonne idée des traditions du Noël moldu, mais vous n'avez pas cité celle qui nous va nous intéresser aujourd'hui, le Calendrier de l'Avent. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi cela consiste ?

\- Eh bien... Personnellement je n'en ai jamais eu mais en gros, les parents moldus préparent un calendrier avec vingt-cinq cases, et dans chacune ils mettent quelque chose, comme du chocolat, des bonbons, un petit cadeau... Et à partir du premier décembre, les enfants ouvrent une case par jour jusqu'à Noël.

\- Exactement. Comme l'a expliqué Monsieur Potter, ce sont généralement les parents qui s'en occupent, et il était un peu compliqué pour moi de faire un Calendrier de l'Avent en lien avec le Monde Magique pour chacun d'entre vous. De plus, pour que vous puissiez en partager un pour tous comme le font les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, il aurait fallu que cette classe fasse preuve de courtoisie et de cohésion, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air et Draco sentit un silence gêné s'abattre sur la salle. Les professeurs -et les sorciers de manière générale- avaient un moment cru que la fin des conflits sonnerait également la fin de l'éternel guéguerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, mais ils avaient vite déchanté. Si les attaques n'étaient plus aussi ouvertes qu'auparavant, elles n'avaient pas disparues pour autant, et enseigner à une classe mixte de ces deux maisons relevait toujours du calvaire.

 _On mélange pas les lions et les alligators si facilement..._ Songea le blond, railleur.

\- Malgré tout, j'ai tout de même tenté de trouver le moyen de vous faire participer à cette belle tradition.

Tournant le dos à la classe, l'enseignante sortit de sous son bureau un grand carton.

\- J'ai ici trente-deux cahiers, reliés magiquement par paires. C'est à dire que lorsque vous écrivez dans un de ces cahiers, ce que vous y avez inscrit apparaît automatiquement dans celui qui lui est relié, et inversement.

Voyant qu'elle avait éveillé la curiosité de ses élèves, Madame Stilinski eut un bref sourire désolé avant d'asséner sa sentence.

\- Puisque, malgré la fin de la guerre, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards semblent toujours incapables de faire un pas les uns vers les autres, votre Proviseure et moi-même avons décidé que chacun d'entre vous recevrait un cahier qui irait de paire avec celui d'un membre de l'autre maison.

Votre tâche jusqu'au vingt-cinq décembre sera d'échanger au moins un message par jour avec votre binôme, pour apprendre à le ou la connaître. Vous devrez également lui trouver un cadeau pour le jour J. Et pas de mauvaises blagues ! Je saurais m'assurer que chacun d'entre vous effectue ce travail sérieusement. Vous avez au final tout intérêt à vous entendre, puisque c'est avec ce binôme que vous travaillerez lors de votre exposé de janvier.

Un hoquet offusqué lui répondit, enflant rapidement pour se transformer en exclamations scandalisées.

\- Un peu de silence ! Cette décision a déjà été adoptée par vos Directeurs de Maison, et les binômes ont été formés par le Professeur McGonagall en personne. Je vous invite donc à prendre part à cet exercice sans rechigner. Nous avons également établi que pour chacun d'entre vous qui refusera d'envoyer des messages, dix points par jour seront retirés à sa Maison.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle une nouvelle fois, glaçant l'atmosphère. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit voleter l'ensemble des carnets jusqu'à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

\- Le jeu commence dimanche et se poursuivra jusqu'au vingt-cinq à minuit. Votre première tâche sera donc de deviner à qui votre cahier est relié, ou de lui demander directement et avec courtoisie. Vous pouvez envoyer des messages dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez, et je vous invite à le faire : plus vite vous apprendrez à vous connaître, moins ce sera désagréable de vous adresser la parole. Toutes les règles de base sont expliquées dans les cahiers, et vous pouvez venir me poser des questions complémentaires si besoin. En revanche, aucune demande de changement de binôme ne sera acceptée.

Elle laissa planer l'annonce quelques instants, puis frappa brusquement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter légèrement les élèves du premier rang.

\- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Passons maintenant à la leçon du jour...

* * *

Assis sur un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry observait avec hargne le carnet noir posé devant lui, sa jambe droite battant spasmodiquement la mesure.

\- Harry, soupira Hermione pour la énième fois en levant à peine le nez de son roman, Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas en le fixant méchamment que ton cahier va disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun répondit par un vague grognement.

\- Vous pensez qu'en le plantant avec un crochet de Basilique il y a une chance qu'il s'autodétruise, comme le journal de Jedusor ? Avança-t-il soudain.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Il ne s'agit pas d'une entité propre cette fois, c'est plus... comme un sortilège disons, le crochet de Basilique ne lui ferait pas plus d'effet qu'à un cahier normal. Mais je _certaine_ que les Professeurs Stinlinski et McGonagall apprécieraient l'inventivité de cette idée, ironisa-t-elle, En plus, même en tant que Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, si tu fais perdre 250 points à ta Maison pour un simple devoir stupide, ta côte de popularité risque de chuter dangereusement, nota-t-elle avec justesse.

Le brun lui adressa une mimique agacée et se remit à bougonner dans son coin, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à ses amis.

\- 250 points... c'est quand même cher payé pour refuser de parler à un Serpentard...

Levant le nez de son livre avec curiosité, Hermione s'étonna soudain du silence gardé par Ron depuis le départ.

Le jeune homme était assis sur la moquette aux pieds de Harry, le dos appuyé au sofa et la tête renversée sur l'assise, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

\- Et toi Ron, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de messages ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

\- Pas grand-chose. Honnêtement ça va durer vingt-cinq jours, et puis quoi ? On fera l'exposé et tout redeviendra juste comme avant, c'est pas la mort. _Non_ Harry, c'est pas la mort, répéta-t-il en réponse au hoquet offusqué de son meilleur ami, Hermione a raison, c'est juste de pauvres messages stupide, c'est pas plus horrible qu'un devoir de Potions. Et puis écoute un truc, à ta place j'arrêterai de m'affoler pour cette histoire : à nous trois on a que trois chances sur seize de tomber sur Malfoy, c'est rien du tout ! Alors ça pourra pas être si terrible, tu crois pas ?

-Tu oublies que les groupes ne sont pas tirés au sort, Stilinski a dit qu'elle et McGo' les avaient _formés_ ! rétorqua Harry en croisnat les bras comme une enfant capricieux. Sérieusement, plus sadique tu meurs, c'est pire qu'une rencontre arrangée leur truc !

\- Et toi tu oublies que McGonagall t'adores, Harry, jamais elle t'aurait associé à Malfoy alors qu'elle sait qu'entre vous c'est la Guerre Froide ! Protesta Hermione.

\- La quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, Ron, un truc moldu.

Se désintéressant du débat qui opposait ses deux amis, Ron reporta son attention sur le plafond de la Salle Commune. Cette histoire de correspondance inter maison ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose, mais éveillait étrangement sa curiosité tout de même. Peut-être que ça ferait évoluer le dialogue… Ou peut-être que ça aggraverait la situation.

Bon, à la réflexion, cette dernière hypothèse pouvait carrément être rayée des possibilités vu l'état déjà désastreux des relations entre les deux Maisons… Mais justement, ils n'avaient en réalité rien à perdre : soit ça calmait le jeu, soit la situation restait la même, fin de l'histoire ! Le rouquin poussa un soupir fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry, pourtant si tolérant avec tout le monde, se prenait autant la tête -et celle de ses amis- pour une broutille pareille, alors que lui s'en fichait comme de sa première guigne. Pour l'instant et comme les autres, tout ce qui le préoccupait était de savoir avec qui il serait associé, histoire de prédire si l'échange serait franchement désagréable, ou juste vaguement pénible.

 _Pitié Merlin, n'importe qui sauf Crabbe et Goyle. Même Malfoy s'il le faut, au moins on s'engueulera pour passer le temps, mais ne me m'obligez pas partager quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui a autant de conversation qu'un ragondin mort, et sensiblement la même cervelle._

Sur cette dernière prière peu rassurante, Ron salua les autres et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain sonnerait certes le début de la CPA -Correspondance Pacifique de l'Avent, charmant nom dont Madame Stilinski avait baptisé son initiative- mais aussi celui du "weekend intensif de révision des cours de Sortilège de la cinquième à la septième année" prévu par Hermione pour faire grimper la moyenne de leur groupe d'amis, et il préférait être en forme pour cela.

* * *

 _ **CPA Serpentard-Gryffondor – Règles fondamentales**_

 _1\. Vous devez échanger au moins un message ou l'équivalent d'une page de conversation par jour._

 _2\. Dans le cas contraire, vous ferez perdre dix points par jour à votre Maison – soit 250 points si vous refusez d'écrire jusqu'au soir de Noël._

 _3\. Vous avez pour mission d'apprendre à connaître et à apprécier votre partenaire, pour lui choisir et lui offrir un cadeau adéquat le soir du Bal – le 23 décembre._

 _4\. Les insultes et dénominations désobligeantes seront automatiquement bannies par le sort de Courtoisie, et si vos tentatives sont répétées, le sortilège mineur de Représailles Aléatoires apposé sur les cahiers pourrait se déclencher._

 _5\. Toute tentative de destruction du cahier sera vaine. Tout sortilège lancé à un cahier n'appartenant ni à vous ni à votre partenaire sera automatiquement renvoyé vers vous._

 _ **Les messages inscrits dans vos cahiers ne pourront qu'être lus par votre binôme et vous-même. Ni les autres élèves ni les Professeurs n'auront accès à vos échanges – sort majeur de Cryptage Épistolaire.**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, à partir de ce chapitre la vraie histoire commence enfin... On se retrouve demain pour le chapitre suivant, d'ici là n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

 **TPB**


	6. 05 - Samedi 5 décembre 1998

Révisions & Quidditch

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 ** _Samedi 05/12/98 \- Premiers mots couleur café_**

* * *

Seamus Finnigan se laissa retomber dans sa chaise.

\- Ça suffit Hermione, stop ! Je réclame une trêve, ça fait des _heures_ qu'on est là, je crois que si tu tentes de lui faire faire apprendre encore un seul sortilège, mon cerveau va réellement imploser !

\- Seamus, tu y étais presque ! Et puis tu sais, si tu veux valider tes ASPICS un jour, il va falloir t'y mettre plus sérieusement hein... protesta la brunette avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Plus sérieusement ?! Hermy, je me suis levé à 7 heures un _weekend_ pour venir me fourrer dans la _Bibliothèque_ -où, soit dit en passant, je suis venu moins d'une dizaine de fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard- avec une bande de Gryffondors aussi frappés que moi, et je t'ai laissée me torturer avec ton savoir de petit génie en puissance pendant _cinq heures_ sans broncher ! Je vois _vraiment_ pas comment je pourrait m'y mettre "plus sérieusement", geignit son élève en mimant des guillemets.

A sa droite, Ron laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur tout en continuant à inter-changer magiquement les livres placés devant lui.

\- Bah alors Finnigan, ta micro-cervelle sature ? T'es un peu faiblard mon gars, moi je pourrait continuer pendant des heures. Railla-t-il dans un rictus en agitant sa baguette de plus belle pour narguer Seamus, s'attirant un regard sombre de tous ses voisins.

Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Hermione le prenne au pied de la lettre et poursuive cette séance de révision jusqu'à la fin des temps !

\- Fais pas trop le malin, Ron, intervint-elle justement, toi tu n'as aucun mérite à supporter aussi bien des révisions intensives : t'es une bête en Sortilèges. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir avec nous, parce qu'exception faite de ton pitoyable échec avec la Lévitation en première année, je t'ai rarement vu rater un sort. Si tu as une moyenne aussi basse, c'est simplement que tu es le plus grand flemmard que je connaisse. Donc boucle-la, et laisse-nous travailler.

Ron renifla d'un air dédaigneux tandis que les autres membres du groupe de révision se regardaient en se demandant comment ils devaient prendre la remarque d'Hermione.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si je dérange !

Tandis que son amie tentait de se rattraper, il capta du coin de l'œil Harry et Dean Thomas qui complotaient à voix basses. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tout s'enchaîna : dans le dos d'Hermione, Harry fit discrètement voleter sa baguette en direction de Ron, et la troisième année qui passait derrière lui à ce moment précis trébucha soudainement, assommant partiellement le roux de sa pile de livres... et et envoyant s'écraser sur son pull le café qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- AIE ! Bordel mais c'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama le rouquin, trempé, la pauvre troisième année se confondant en excuses tandis qu'un brouhaha se créait autour de la table.

\- Tout va bien Ron ? Interrogea Hermione, vaguement inquiète.

\- Non ! Je viens de me prendre une douche de café et ça fait marrer ces deux crétins ! S'insurgea-t-il en pointant d'un doigt accusateur Potter et Thomas qui riaient sous cape. Et c'est bon toi, arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas grave... poursuivit-il d'un ton moins agressif à l'adresse de la pauvre fille qui l'avait à moitié assommé.

Apercevant une bibliothécaire visiblement mécontente qui approchait à grands pas de leur petit colloque bruyant, et comprenant qu'ils ne parviendrait pas à se remettre au travail de sitôt, Hermione sonna la retraite.

\- Bon aller, on s'arrête là, c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner de toutes façons. Ron, tu n'as qu'à te changer aux dortoirs et nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle ensuite ?

Un soupir de soulagement et des exclamations ravies lui répondirent, et tout le groupe rassembla ses affaires en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry et Dean vinrent discrètement encadrer Ron et lui tapotèrent dans le dos de concert, augmentant encore un peu son agacement.

\- Merci pour ton sacrifice mon pote...

\- Et désolé pour ça...

\- Sans notre intervention, Hermione aurait continué à torturer Seamus pendant encore deux bonnes heures...

\- Et puis de toutes façons c'était une idée de Harry, balaya Dean.

\- Eh ! Sale mouchard, on avait dit que c'était un plan commun ! Protesta le concerné.

\- C'était un plan commun que je me prenne une douche dans l'opération aussi ? Bougonna Ron, résolument boudeur.

Un silence gêné lui répondit, et Harry finit par avouer, le regard légèrement fuyant et un fou-rire au bord des lèvres.

\- Bon, ça j'avoue que c'était pas dans le plan, au départ la chute était censé créer juste assez de bordel pour qu'on se fasse virer... Mais j'avoue que c'était drôle quand même, acheva-t-il finalement dans un regard espiègle.

Ron le fusilla du regard avant de d'inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer.

\- Oh ouais ! Hilarant. Mais crois pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça mon pote, vous m'en devez une maintenant, et je compte bien m'en rappeler ! Asséna Ron avec un sourire carnassier.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna de son groupe pour se diriger vers l'aile Gryffondor. Fort heureusement, la salle Commune était toujours déserte à l'heure des repas, il n'eut donc pas à expliquer à qui que ce soit pourquoi il était soudainement seul, et surtout pourquoi il sentait plus le café qu'un paquet de pur arabica.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers des dortoirs et s'engouffra rapidement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry. La création d'une huitième année exceptionnelle pour leur génération avait en effet entraîné quelques modification logistiques, et les élèves de chaque maison avaient été répartis dans des chambres plus petites que leurs années précédentes, mais qu'ils ne partageaient plus qu'à trois ou quatre.

Tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa malle à la recherche d'un T-shirt propre, Ron s'attarda sur le cahier de correspondance que Mme Stilinski leur avait confié. Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, il l'ouvrit brusquement et constata avec déception que les pages du cahier était toujours vierges.

Même si le jeu ne commençait que le lendemain, il savait que les correspondant pouvaient déjà échanger des messages, et cette pensée le fit hésiter. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à écrire, vraiment pas, question d'orgueil, mais après tout... Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux commence, et il avait sa plume à portée de main... Secouant la tête, Ron se sentit soudainement ridicule. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à Harry à force de se torturer l'esprit ainsi, et ce n'était vraiment pas l'aspect de la personnalité de son meilleur ami qu'il préférait.

Inspiré par un élan de courage purement gryffondorien, il saisit sa plume, griffonna un court message, attrapa le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre, comme si le carnet allait soudainement se lancer à ses trousses.

* * *

Draco expira brusquement tandis qu'il sautait de son balai, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds humides de sueur malgré la température déclinante. Il était arrivé sur le terrain de Quidditch vers onze heure et ne s'était pas posé depuis, poursuivant des heures durant l'insupportable vif d'or, passant en revue toutes les figures de vol qu'il connaissait, volant haut, toujours plus haut, à tel point qu'il avait sans doute battu le records de hauteur qu'Harry avait atteint lors du match avec les Détraqueurs... Il n'avait rien négligé, et pourtant la frustration lui mordait toujours les entrailles.

Ce n'était pas _assez_. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais c'était encore et toujours _insuffisant_.

Il était plus rapide que les autres joueurs, plus agile, plus stratège il avait été plus haut que les attrapeurs, cogné plus fort que ses coéquipiers, il avait rattrapé plus de souaffles magiquement lancés que jamais, il s'était entraîné sans relâche à occuper chacune des positions possibles dans une équipe de Quidditch, et il savait qu'il était doué pour ça ! Il était peut-être même le meilleur joueur de cette école.

Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça, et ça ne suffisait toujours pas : il était le meilleur joueur solo, mais pas en match. En match, il cherchait à tout contrôler, parce que, comme ses coéquipiers, il était tout simplement incapable de jouer en équipe ou d'au moins rester à sa place. Et c'était ça, juste _là_ , la seule raison pour laquelle Gryffondor les battait une fois sur deux alors que, fondamentalement parlant, les joueurs serpentards étaient les meilleurs : leur foutu et insupportable esprit d'équipe.

Il claqua rageusement la porte des vestiaires et laissa tomber son balai sur un banc. La pièce était vide, les quelques élèves venus s'entraîner ayant regagner le château depuis bien longtemps. Il ôta ses vêtements trempés avec raideur et fila vers les douches.

Soupirant sous l'eau brûlante, il tentait de détendre ses muscles raidis par le froid et l'effort, santant déjà la fatigue poindre. Durant quelques minutes, il resta simplement là, profitant de la chaleur et laissant son esprit vagabonder où bon lui semblait. Malgré la frustration, la sensation d'épuisement qui succédait à chacune de ses séances d'entraînement lui faisait un bien fou et l'aidait souvent à trouver les sommeil.

Profitant de sa solitude, il s'autorisa un large braillement et sortit des douches d'un pas paresseux, emmitouflé dans un grand drap de bain immaculé. Il se rhabilla lentement et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser ses vêtements sales, son sac se renversa soudainement sur le banc et déversa une partie de son contenu sur le sol, le cahier de correspondance donné par la prof d'Étude contre les Moldus s'ouvrant à plat sur le sol.

Draco le ramassa en jurant à voix basse, et resta interloqué devant les lettres qui s'étalaient sur la première page.

 _\- Bonjour. Veux-tu parler ?_

La tournure de phrase étrange, le tracé des lettres négligé, à la manière un post-it écrit à la va-vite, éveilla sa curiosité. "Veux-tu parler" ? Pourquoi lui poser la question puisqu'il n'avait de toutes façons pas le choix ? Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par des présentations ?

Draco continua d'y penser tandis qu'il remontait vers le château, puis lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa Salle Commune.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de ce projet de "correspondance pacifique", et encore moins vis-à-vis de ce message. Enfin, évidement c'était plutôt chiant, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose après tout... Et si sa nature de Malfoy -et les exigences de son père- avaient forgé son perfectionnisme, ces dernières années de guerre lui avaient également apprit le compromis, alors répondra à ce premier message... ce n'était pas forcément un idée stupide.

Il se saisit de sa plume et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à écrire.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy. Si malgré cela c'est ok pour toi de discuter, allons-y._

Il n'était qu'à moitié satisfait de sa réponse, mais préféra ne pas y réfléchir de trop. Étouffant un enième bâillement, il songea que maintenant qu'il s'était annoncé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de voir comment l'autre réagirait, et à aviser ensuite.

Sentant la fatigue de l'entraînement pointer de nouveau, il se força tout de même à prendre une potion d'apaisement, ferma ses baldaquins, lança un sort de silence, et, lové sous les couvertures, il laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

* * *

Hum... Bon , je m'excuse platement pour le retard de ce chapitre, le lundi soir est un peu chargé chez moi du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster hier... mais vous aurez quand même un autre chapitre aujourd'hui (enfin ce soir tard, comme d'habitude xD ) et on se retrouve demain pour le chapitre suivant !

Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

 **TPB**


	7. 06 - Dimanche 6 décembre 1998

Questionnement & Discussion.

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 06/12/98 \- Nuances de peinture et chocogrenouilles**_

* * *

Malfoy.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Malfoy.

Se retournant pour la énième fois entre les draps, Ron abandonna l'idée de se rendormir.

Il avait mal dormit, passant de longues et interminables minutes à s'interroger après avoir lu la réponse de son correspondant.

 _Pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que ce soit lui et pas un autre ? Certes sa relation avec Malfoy s'était bien améliorée depuis que celui-ci avait rallié le camp des "gentils", mais on était quand même loin de la franche camaraderie ! Une nouvelle fois, il maudit intérieurement McGonagall, Stilinski, et Merlin lui-même s'il voulait bien l'entendre -ce dont il commençait sérieusement à douter- pour l'avoir associé avec Draco.

Le pire c'était que Malfoy n'avait même pas répondu comme le connard odieux qu'il était censé être, il s'était juste présenté, poussant le vice jusqu'à être _courtois_ ! C'était incompréhensible.

Mais surtout, ça emmerdait vraiment Ron, vraiment beaucoup. Parce qu'il n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé la possibilité d'échanger plus de trois mots avec Malfoy d'ici la fin de leur scolarité, et encore moins que ces mots soient aimables -pas juste neutres, mais vraiment _aimables_ \- et cette perspective avait le don de l'effrayer de manière inexplicable, parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir.

Avant c'était facile : Ron était du côté des gentils, Malfoy du côté des méchants, vision binaire, fin de l'histoire. Mais depuis que le blond avait joué les agents doubles -ou triples, plus personne ne le savait vraiment-, s'était battu à leurs côtés pendant la guerre, risquant sa vie au même titre que tous les autres, Ron ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. D'accord, il était toujours le sale con qui avait traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe et la famille Weasley de Traîtres à leur Sang pendant des années, mais il avait aussi une place d'allié désormais, ce qui compliquait grandement la version tranchée des choses que le rouquin avait mis en place pour se faciliter la vie...

Mais surtout, Malfoy avait baissé les yeux.

Il avait été forcé à plier pour survivre, il avait perdu de sa superbe, et cette constatation avait déclenché un embrouillamini d'émotions contradictoires chez Ron. La satisfaction malsaine de voir Draco Malfoy, le grand fils Malfoy si arrogant et imbu de sa personne, courber l'échine et demander la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix, promettant à peu près tout et n'importe quoi à ses membres -jusqu'aux menus des petits déjeuners du Lord noir s'il le fallait- pour pouvoir les rejoindre, avait occupé son esprit un temps.

A l'époque, Ron considérait que c'était une victoire jouissive de voir Malfoy abaissé sur le même plan qu'eux, aussi misérable et furieusement désespéré, avec ce même regard de bête traquée. Puis au fur et à mesure, il avait réalisé que ça n'avait rien de risible ou de plaisant d'observer un homme supplier pour sa vie. La guerre avait progressé, gagné du terrain, et il n'avait plus trouvé amusant du tout ces aventures interminables et toujours plus risquées avec Harry et Hermione, à courir après des chimères qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de trouver un jour. Ce n'était pas _normal_ , à aucun moment. Ils s'étaient constitués résistant, avaient risqué leurs vies comme si c'était normal, mais ça n'avait rien de banal. Et en voyant Malfoy affaibli, heurté dans ses racines, la pseudo-puissance familiale qui lui servait de pilier, il s'était vu dans un miroir, parce qu'à lui non plus, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Draco Malfoy avait été entraîné à la suite de Voldemort et forcé à agir selon ses ordres parce que c'était ce que son _nom_ exigeait, pas parce qu'il le voulait. De la même manière, Ron avait couru après les Horcruxes et risqué sa vie, par ce que c'était ce que l'on attendait de sa position de meilleur ami d'Harry, pas parce qu'il le voulait. Personne ne lui avait demandé, personne ne lui avait expliqué les risque il était un gamin de dix-sept ans à peine et on l'avait poussé -ou au moins laissé- foncer tête baissée dans une guerre dont il était loin de comprendre les enjeux profond.

Alors bien-sûr, sauver le monde, devenir un héros, c'était le bon côté des choses ! Mais le revers de la médaille, perdre son frères, des proches, des professeurs et des amis, risquer de perdre la _vie_ , celui là personne ne lui avait montré. Peut-être ne se serait-il pas engagé aussi profondément dans le conflit si on avait prit al peine de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il mettait en jeu.

Quelque part, Malfoy lui ressemblait énormément sur ce point. Pour Ron, il ne ferait aucun doute que, si on lui avait laissé le choix, Draco Malfoy n'aurait été ni Mangemort, ni résistant à l'oppression il se serait effacé, aurait disparu dans les murs en observant le match et en plaçant ses pions, et aurait attendu que les combats se terminent pour se positionner du côté du vainqueur. Malfoy n'était pas vraiment un héros non, mais il n'était pas un méchant non plus.

Tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur ses triste points communs avec le blond, Ron s'était levé en silence, faisant un détour par la salle de bains -ou il s'apitoya sur ses cernes creusés et son teint malade- et s'habillant rapidement avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans la Salle Commune, quelques lève-tôt comme lui évoluaient déjà, leurs chuchotement maintenant un calme feutré dans la pièce. Repérant Hermione qui peignait dans un coin de la salle -c'était sa nouvelle lubie et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien-, Ron la rejoint et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle.

\- B'jour Herm, lâcha-t-il doucement, ne souhaitant pas perturber son amie.

Celle-ci donna tout d'abord l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu, concentré sur son œuvre amateur. De ce que Ron pouvait en voir, elle s'était lancé dans le portrait d'une femme étrange et inquiétante, dont la bouche était remplacé par une plante carnivore aux lianes entortillées sur elles-même. L'ambiance rendue par le tableau était jusqu'ici édifiante, et Hermione s'appliquait à ne pas ruiner ses efforts tandis qu'elle garnissait la plante de dents, sous le regard intéressé du rouquin.

La dernière dent soigneusement dessinée, elle se recula un instant pour contempler le résultat avec satisfaction, et jeta un coût d'œil fier à son ami, s'intéressant enfin à sa présence.

\- Bonjour Ron. Tu es plutôt matinal ce weekend, c'est surprenant, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bof, j'ai pas très bien dormir et je me suis réveillée trop tôt, c'est tout.

\- Et... Il y a une raison à ça tu penses ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire avenant tout en rinçant ses pinceaux -dans un verre à l'eau déjà bien sombre

Il hésita un peu à répondre honnêtement. Mais même s'il imaginait bien qu'Harry aurait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il pouvait avoir de l'intérêt pour une discussion avec Malfoy, Hermione elle, réfléchirait sans doute à l'idée avant de se braquer, et lui donnerait d'emblée un avis réfléchit et médité.

\- Mouais. Tu vois cette histoire de cahier de correspondance ? -Elle hocha la tête, curieuse- Bah hier j'ai envoyé un message avec le mien.

Voyant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour poursuivre, Hermione l'encouragea doucement.

\- Et du coup ? Est-ce que ton correspondant t'as répondu ?

\- Ouais.

Ron inspira un grand coup avant de lâcher brutalement.

\- C'est Malfoy.

Hermione figea son geste, et se retourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais, oh. Souffla-t-il, laconique.

Il voyait bien que la brune était indécise quand à la réaction à adopter fasse à la nouvelle, et sans doute que sa propre indécision ne l'aidait pas à s'y retrouver.

\- Et, hum, est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Tenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Encore une fois, il soupira profondément avant de répondre.

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop... D'un côté on a été ennemi pendant des années, donc je voit pas comment ça pourrait bien se passer, et de l'autre... on quand même sacrément évolué ces derniers mois, l'un comme l'autre, alors je sais pas, peut-être que ça pourrait, disons, être intéressant de se parler autrement que par "nom de famille interposé"... souligna-t-il avec une grimace.

Hermione prit elle aussi le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

\- C'est sûr que si vous ne profitez pas de cette occasion pour faire table rase et repartir à zéro, vous n'en aurez sans doute plus d'autre une fois nos études terminées... Mais si tu es prêt à tenter ça, je ne vous pas vraiment où est le problème du coup … ?

\- Moi je suis peut-être prêt à tenter ouais, mais Malfoy c'est autre chose... Au moment où je vais lui dire qui je suis il va m'envoyer paître, tu crois pas ? Je veux dire c'est Malfoy, et puis c'est... moi quoi.

Hermione s'adossa au mur adjacent tout en réfléchissant

\- Ça dépend je pense... Jusqu'ici il est comment dans ses messages ? Plutôt agressif ou plutôt neutre ?

\- On a pas parlé beaucoup, mais son premier message était plutôt poli, je dirais. Quasiment aimable -je te cache pas que c'était d'ailleurs un peu flippant d'ailleurs... termina-t-il d'un air espiègle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Alors autant en profiter, non ? Tant qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es, tu peux te comporter avec lui comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas -ou en tout cas pas de la manière dont vous vous connaissez en réalité. Après tout dans les règles rien ne t'obliges à dire ton nom, vous devez juste apprendre à vous connaître. Donc si tu parles avec lui sans te poser de questions, peut-être qu'il ne t'en posera pas non plus et partira sur des bases neutres.

Le silence retomba entre eux tandis que Ron méditait cette option. Malfoy lui avait dévoilé son identité d'emblée, mais fondamentalement il n'était effectivement pas forcé de faire de même... Et comme l'avait souligné Hermione, l'anonymat lui permettrait d'engager la conversation sans a priori, et pourquoi pas de piquer la curiosité du blond.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand Dean et Neville les rejoignirent et ensemble ils prirent le chemin du petit déjeuner. La faim commençait en effet à se faire sentir et la perspective d'une grande tasse de chocolat chaud à la guimauve enchantait tout le monde.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui glissa quelques mots discrètement.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça à Harry pour l'instant ? Il à l'air un peu remonté par cette histoire de conversation inter-maisons, et je suis pas sûr qu'il comprendrait que je veuille engager le dialogue avec Malfoy...

\- Pas de problème, t'inquiète pas, je pense affectivement qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se calme un peu vis-à-vis de ça avant de lui en parler, approuva son amie avec un clin d'œil.

Rassuré, le rouquin se laissa guider par la bonne humeur des autres et il se détendit un peu.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle en bien meilleure forme que le matin même, et tandis qu'il entamait un croissant, son regard s'attarda sur son correspondant qui venait lui aussi prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.

Draco était à demi retourné vers Blaise Zabini, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement détendu, et la _normalité_ de la scène frappa Ron. Malfoy était un type normal, pas un "gentil" ou un "méchant" rangé dans une case, pas une caricature de fils de noble arrogant, pas une petite chose fragile suppliant pour sa vie. Il avait sans doute été un peu de tout cela au fil des années, mais aujourd'hui, c'était juste un type normal, fait exactement comme lui, ni mieux ni moins bien.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, le fils Weasley coucha sur le papier l'impression que lui avait fait le premier message de Draco, le plus fidèlement possible, et recopia l'ensemble dans le cahier de correspondance, sans donner d'indices directs sur son identité, choisissant volontairement des mots sans accords de genre.

Quitte à laisser Malfoy dans le flou quand à son identité autant le faire carrément, et advienne que pourra.

 _\- C'est surprenant que tu t'annonces si vite, et encore plus que tu soit d'accord pour parler, mais ça me va._

 _De quoi pouvons-nous discuter ?_

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment précisé dans les règles alors c'est compliqué de démarrer, mais je vais essayer (après tout j'ai l'avantage de l'anonymat pour l'instant, je peux te raconter à peu près n'importe quoi sans que ça porte à conséquences)._

 _Hier la bande de saintes ni-touches qui me sert de potes avait décidé de réviser l'ensemble du programme de Sortilèges, alors je les ai accompagnés. Je me suis pris une douche de café (s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas comment), puis je t'ai écrit, puis on a encore révisé, puis on a tenté de jouer à un jeu moldu un peu obscur (les règles étaient incompréhensibles et j'ai perdu), puis tu as répondu, puis on a mangé, puis je me suis couché._

 _Aujourd'hui je pensait me plonger dans l'_ Encyclopédie des Animaux Fantastiques _pour découvrir si c'est un animal étrange ou mes camarades de chambre qui piochent dans ma réserve de chocogrenouilles. Grande enquête en perspective, je me prépare au pire._

 _Et toi, que veux-tu me raconter ?_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement quand Ron reçut une réponse, la pierre bleue incrustée sur la couverture du cahier s'illuminant faiblement pour l'avertir.

 _\- Pas de nom donc ? Comme tu veux. Initiale.s peut-être ?_

 _Nous pouvons discuter de n'importe quoi, tant que tu ne me demandes pas ce que font mes parents dans la vie ça devrait passer._

 _Mon weekend sera vite résumé : j'ai joué au Quidditch. Et c'est à peu près tout en fait. Pas passionnant, je sais, mais au moins je maîtrise presque la feinte de Wronski maintenant._

 _Pour ce qui est de ton enquête, j'ai bien peur que tu ne trouve pas grand chose dans ton Encyclopédie._

 _Déjà parce que ça traite surtout de grosses bestioles pas assez discrètes pour passer inaperçues à Poudlard (mais bien entendu si d'aventure j'entends parler d'un Armandis Hurlant - 3m minimum au garrot, friand de graines de cacao- rôdant dans les couloirs, je ne manquerais pas de te le signaler), et ensuite parce que tes colocataires ont sans doute bien plus de chances que quelque animal que ce soit d'arriver jusqu'à ta malle (sauf si tu possèdes un rat évidement, auquel le doute est permis)._

 _Si tu cherches une idée de vengeance pour le coupable, j'en ai plein en stock._

 _DM._

Agréablement surprit par le ton spontané de la réponse, il songea finalement que cette conversation mènerait peut-être à quelque chose de constructif. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps, un sommeil calme et sans rêves le gagna rapidement – sans doute parce qu'il avait soigneusement cadenassé son paquet de chocogrenouilles, évidement.

* * *

Chapitre du jour un peu à la bourre (pour changer !), mais bien posté ! Merci de m'avoir lue, dites-moi si cela vous a plu, et à demain pour le chapitre suivant:)

 **TPB**


	8. ANNONCE !

**Hello there !**

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, cette fic a un peu été laissée à l'abandon, pour diverse raisons -et principalement parce que je me suis lancée dans la création d'un calendrier de l'avent de fanfiction en étant pas très bien préparée, et sans réaliser le temps MONSTRUEUX que ça demandait... -.-

 **MAIS !**

L'idée que j'avais eu à l'époque me plaît toujours, et j'ai bien envie de finir cette histoire. Du coup, je vais :

\- Reprendre les premier chapitres -histoire de les passer à la moulinette de la correction et de mon style d'écriture actuel

\- Renommer la fic (en "blablabla - 2017" plutôt que 2016, histoire que ce soit cohérent)

\- Reprendre l'écriture et le postage des chapitres. Pour rester dans l'idée de Noël, je vais anticiper, écrire TOUS les chapitres d'ici à début décembre, et je vous les posterai en Calendrier de l'Avent (avec un an de retard, mais après tout c'est quoi 1 an dans une vie, hein ? Bon. xP )

Voilà, donc à part les quelques chapitres publiés plus 1 ou 2 déjà écrit en avance, rien n'est écrit pour l'instant, alors si vous avez des idées sympathiques qui vous viennent et qui pourrait coller avec le contexte de la fic, n'hésitez pas à me proposer tout ça !

Quand à moi je vous retrouve en décembre, d'ici là prenez soin de vous (force et courage aux étudiants qui font leur rentrée), tot ziens !

 _ **-TPB**_


End file.
